1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an LCD device that has a reduced difference between the amount of electric charge accumulated in a storage capacitor before and after polarity reversal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vertical alignment liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes a pixel electrode for controlling the motion of liquid crystal molecules in a horizontal direction, wherein the pixel electrode is disposed on a rear substrate. In addition, power supplying lines along with data lines and gate lines for driving individual pixels of the LCD are typically disposed on the rear substrate.
In the field of LCD devices, attempts have been made to increase an aperture ratio of pixels thereof for the purpose of maximizing a light-transmitting area per unit area of the LCD, increase light use efficiency, and prevent cross-talk or an after image through fast and stable pixel switching. In order to increase an aperture ratio, it would be desirable to reduce a light blocking area of individual pixels. In order to increase light use efficiency, a low light absorption material may be selected, the number of stacked layers may be reduced, and a pixel voltage may be increased. In order to ensure fast and stable pixel switching, image information of a previous frame may be completely removed during a frame update, and a liquid crystal control voltage corresponding to a given gray level gradation may be applied to a liquid crystal layer.